battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phat Man
For information about the Phat Man used by Tillman in Battle Bears Fortress, see Tillman (Hero). Phat Man is one of the Demo's secondary weapons in Battle Bears Gold and a reskin of the Piece Maker. It takes the form of a launchable nuclear missile that rises into the air before falling back to earth, dealing damage to any enemy within its explosive AoE (Area Of Effect). It locks onto enemies at a slower speed than the Piece Maker, does more damage and has a larger blast radius. However, it reduces a player's speed by 10% and takes an extremely long time to land. Phat chance that you'll be dodging this baby. Flies out of sight and, just when you've forgotten about it, hits fast and hard like a liquored up grandpa. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage The Phat Man appears as a large, high damaging missile strapped to the Demo's jetpack. Its main purpose is for the eradication of camping enemies or large groups of enemies. Like all other Demo secondaries, the player can lock on to an enemy to determine the impact coordinates. When fired, the Phat Man will ascend into the air quickly, before falling down back down and exploding, dealing massive damage to anyone within its AoE (Area of Effect). Because of this, it is useful for choke points (an area where a large amount of players will likely congregate) and camping players (those who stay in a certain spot for the majority of the match, picking players off). It rises to a high, invisible height. It remains hidden in the sky for some time, before flying slowly to the impact spot. If fired without a lock, the Phat Man will land where the crosshairs were at launch. When locked onto a target,the Phatman can follow the target that was locked until that target dies. As with most explosive weapons, players are prone to suicide when using the Phat Man. Equipment The following Equipment affects the Phat Man: Trivia *Up until v1.4.2, it cost 30 Gas. *It is a pun on American atomic bomb, Fat Man, dropped on Nagasaki, Japan in 1945 as an American attempt to end World War II in the Pacific. Interestingly, the color and design of Phat Man resembles the actual design and paint scheme of the Fat Man before it was dropped. *It and the Piece Maker have the longest reload time of any weapon in BBG. *The face tag on the side of the Phat Man somewhat resembles an icon once used by American Grunge band Nirvana. *In a sale spanning two days, the Phat Man was given to players for 1 Joule. *Prior to v2.6, the Phat Man had a massive 15% speed nerf and a whopping 20 second reload. This was most likely changed to increase the effectiveness of this weapon. * It is the one of most effective at homing out of all of Demo's missiles, with only the Piece Maker having the same homing capability. * Sometimes, if you fire the Phat Man without locking first, then locking on a player, the missile will home to the player you just locked on, even when you already fired it without locking. * The Phat Man will sometimes spiral spin in a barrel shape with a delay, then blowing up, or not blowing up at all. Gallery 250px-Overweight man.jpg|Original Fat Man 250px-Phat man.jpg|Replica Fat Man to scale Down1.jpeg|Phat Man descending Duo.jpeg|Phat Man's mushroom cloud in comparison to Piece Maker's Up1.jpeg|Phat Man rising into the air Category:Battle Bears Category:Demo Category:Explosives Category:Secondary Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Weapons